


SherOtter - Sherlock -Only one Jawn - Cartoon

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a piece done for the Winterlock exchange on Tumblr 2013. There will be many more coming. Enjoy.  My person wanted a Sherlock Otter and John Hedgehog fluff art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherOtter - Sherlock -Only one Jawn - Cartoon




End file.
